Dreams
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I look up into the sunkissed golden of the man, no youkai, who in mere moments, will be my husband. Kagome, on her wedding day. Read Mistakes first.


Dreams

By Ezri-Candy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"_It's time to move from hope to making what we hoped about and dreamed about real. Now is the time for the prophecy to be fulfilled. "_

_-Calvin O. Butts_

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I look up into the sun-kissed golden of the man, no youkai, who in mere moments, will be my husband. We have only been engaged for two months, but it seems like forever. Now, in front of our friends, family and his business associates, we are finally being united as man and wife.

"Kagome,"

I jump slightly as I hear my name spill from the lips of the priest.

"Do you take Sesshomaru as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in proximity and in distance, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, with trust and understanding, with patience and fidelity, as long as you both shall live?"

I smile brightly as tears escape my eyes and answer with no hesitation or doubt in my soul or mind. He is the only one who I wish to spend my days with and there will be no other for me. I know that he is the one that I was destined to be with. He is the other half of my soul.

"I do."

"Sesshomaru, Do you take Kagome as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in proximity and in distance, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, with trust and understanding, with patience and fidelity, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…with no doubt in my mind."

The sound of the priests' words bur once more as a wave of dizziness washes over me. The words that I've been waiting for so long to hear, echo in my within my ears. I feel my lips move after I repeat after the holy man, slipping the band of platinum and gold over his finger. My body is on auto-pilot and my knees feel weak as I feel him caress my left hand before slipping the beautiful diamond ring of platinum and gold over my finger.

Our families step forward to join us as we drink sake, signifying the unity of our souls and the unity of our two families. In the blur, I don't fail to notice Inuyasha's smile or my mother's tearful one. We take a moment to light the beautifully sculpted white and gold candle with our separate, tapered candles, our two individual flames coming to be as one, burning more brightly together than when they were apart.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome, in the sight of the Gods, your friends and faimly, you have vowed fidelity to one another in holy matrimony and represented these vows with the exchange of rings and the lighting of the candle. You have also bound your souls and united your families through your unbreakable love for one another. I now you pronounce you husband and wife. Sesshomaru, you may now kiss your beautiful bride." He says with a smile.

My heart stops at the gorgeous smile that traces his lips as he looks down to me.

"My wife…"

My eyes flutter closed as our lips meet. Pure passion, that is the only way that this kiss could be described as. Gods above, my knees feel weak and I know that he wrapped his arms around me because he knew that he could do to me with a simple kiss. Tears coursed down my cheeks as he pulled away with a smile.

"My husband…" I whisper over the applause. "I love you, Sesshomaru. I always will."

"I love you too, my Kagome, never doubt me when I say this."

"I never will…" I whisper as we both turn out to the mass, a hot blush touching my cheeks. I now have a happiness that I had only dreamed of…

o-o-Authors Notes-o-o

Well, here is the second drabble that I've done. I figure I need some happiness right about now because I just found out as I was about to type this note, that my uncle had a heart attack while about to have surgery on his knee…they don't think he's gonna make it…I totally blame the doctors for this and right now I'm so angry I want to cry.

Apparently, he also has meningitis and yet they still took him in for surgery. I…I just don't even know what to say….

5/26/06


End file.
